Low pressure mercury arc discharge lamps are standard lighting means which include electrodes sealed in a glass envelope, the interior of which may be coated with a phosphor. The lamp also contains a small amount of mercury and an inert gas at low pressure, of about 1 to 5 torr. The term lamp, as used herein, means the complete unit including the glass envelope and the end pieces and plugs for mounting in a lamp fixture, and wires which connect the internal components of the envelope with the end pieces.
During manufacture of fluorescent or low pressure mercury arc lamps an amount of elemental mercury (Hg.sup.0) is sealed in the lamp envelope. Most of the mercury adheres to the phosphor coating, a small amount being in the vapor phase.
During operation, alkali metal carbonates from the electrodes decompose and form free oxygen in the lamp. The oxygen may react with a portion of the mercury to form soluble mercury oxide (HgO). Soluble mercury oxide is leachable from land fills and other disposal facilities. Soluble mercury oxides or other oxidized forms of mercury formed in the course of the test are detrimental to the accuracy and reliability of the standard test for determination of the leachability of toxic materials from lamp waste. This test is generally referred to as the Toxicity Leaching Characteristic Procedure or TLCP test.
There is concern about the environmental impact of soluble mercury compounds which can leach into ground water sources, rivers, streams, and the like.